Greatest Treasure
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Mu is given the greatest gift from his beloved teacher. Even after he had departed from the realm of the living in tragedy.


Greatest Treasure

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Saint Seiya this would be in the anime/manga _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He grumbled as he walked along side the mountain that was below star hill. Doing his duties to survey the surrounding area. Being a foot soldier really lacked benefits. For they were given the tasks that the saints did not have to deal with. "Man this sucks. Why did I have to get stuck with this route of all routes today?" he sighed with distaste. "I'm so unlucky." he shivered. The area he was in was deemed the most disturbing of all the known areas of sanctuary. Villagers never came there for fear of being taken by ghosts. There were rumors that once a person had gone missing and never returned. He tripped suddenly, groaning even more with distaste. "Damn it! Of all things! To trip over an uprooted branch!" He looked over his shoulder to identify the object that would bare his wrath. Only he found it was not a branch he'd tripped over, but..."BONES!" he shouted in fear. Running hastily, while the last bits of light shone upon the remains in tattered garments.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once word had been given to Athena about the remains of a poor fallen soul. She herself went to the location along with some of her saints. She shook as she looked upon the remains. Recognizing them as Shun and Seiya stood by her. With Milo, Aioria and Aldebaren behind them. "So this...is where you were this whole time." she shedded tears of grief. "How tragic." When she sensed a familiar cosmo, she panicked and turned around. "Mu!" she shook her head as he drew near. "Aldebaren take him away from here immediately! He should not see what became of his dear teacher!" she breathed. Earning a nodd in reply.

"I have blocked off the road to her as you've requested." Mu approached. But suddenly found himself in Aldebaren's arms as he'd been lifted and was being carried back the way he came. "Aldebaren!" he pushed against the larger saints shoulders. "What are you doing?!"

"Forgive me, Mu." he apologized as he held onto his friends legs. Doing as he was ordered. But feeling that what lay ahead was something Mu should not see as it would break his heart to know where his teachers body had been for all these years.

Mu struggled for a moment before teleporting out of Aldebaren's grasp. Throwing the Taurus saint off, as he reappeared several feet away. "Aldebaren, what has gotten into you. To think you'd try to prevent me from doing my du..." he'd turned and finally saw them. He gasped and put a hand to his mouth with wide eyes. Though there was not a single bit of flesh on them. The robes were undenyable. He started to shake and fell to his knees. Unable to stop looking at his teacher's remains the whole time. "Shion..." he fell forward, catching himself with his hands. "...Shion...!"

Athena stepped infront of him, blocking his view. For she knew if he looked any longer he would see it. The reason for Shion's demise. The sword that was buried in his back. "Aldebaren! Remove Mu of Aries from here immediately!" she ordered once more.

Aldebaren picked up his friend once more in his arms. Mu in turn started to scream and struggle fiercely. "NO!" he reached over Aldebaren's shoulder. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I WON'T LEAVE HIM!" He proceeded to kick. Which didn't phase Aldebaren in the slightest. "ATHENA!" he cried. Everyone watching the display, and feeling pity for their comrade. They would not mock him for losing himself. For they themselves knew they would do the same if they were in the same position.

Shun went over to the remains and knelt beside them. "Forgive us, Shion." tears filled his eyes. "We could not allow Mu to see the mark that you bare of your death." he laid his hand over Shion's. He blinked in confusion for a moment as he looked down. Shifting his hand to see a piece of gold from under the bones of Shion's right hand. Gently pulling it out, he found it was a locket. Opening it, he peeked inside.

"Shun? What's wrong?" Athena asked when she finally noticed where he was.

He kept his back to her. Preventing everyone around him from seeing the locket. "It's nothing...I was just offering a prayer that Shion's soul could rest in peace." he lied. He tucked the locket away into the collar of his cloth.

"Yes. We must give him a proper burial so he may rest in peace." she agreed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As the sun started to set, they walked up the steps of the temples in an organized line. Aldebaren in the front to guide the way, as Aioria, Milo, Shiryu and Hyoga carried the coffin of Shion's remains behind him. With Athena and Mu behind them. Shun was behind them carrying a bouquet of roses, while everyone else followed behind. This was a day where rank did not matter. Be a foot soldier, a bronze, silver or gold saint. All walked in parade in honor of Shion. Once they were at the site where Shion would be buried. His coffin was lowered into the ground, and the bouquet of roses laid upon his coffin. Mu weaping in sorrow the entire time. But he could also feel relief. His teacher had finally received a proper burial, and would no longer be in the shadows alone where no one had seen him in so many years.

Once the funeral was over. Mu locked himself in his room, wishing to be alone. Athena allowed him this peace. For she deemed he needed time to mourn properly. And find relief that Shion could be at peace. For days he remained in his room. And she became exceedingly worried. Taking Aldebaren with her, she stood infront of Mu's bedroom door. Knocking in hopes he would respond. "Mu, please. Open the door."

"Go away." came the response. "I don't want to see anyone."

Aldebaren knew that Mu had generally hated people. He only cared for a select few. And was protective of them. The Aries saint must of been punishing himself for not protecting his beloved teacher. "Mu, please. You must not lock yourself up like this." he tried. "Shion would of wanted you to live your life."

"Shion died...and I could not protect him...i'm a failure."

Aldebaren and Athena stood there in silence. They were not sure what to do. She had thought for sure that in the least Aldebaren could of cheered Mu up. But it seemed she was mistaken. But if his dearest friend could not help him. Who could?

"Miss Saori. Allow me to try." Shun came up to them from behind.

"Shun..." she looked at him. "You're welcome to try, but I fear Mu has closed his heart to us."

He nodded and knocked on the door. "Mu, it's me. Shun."

"Go away."

"Mu, I know this is hard for you. Afterall, for so many years you never know what became of your beloved teacher. Living with the knowledge that he had passed away. But never knowing why. And not knowing where he was this whole time." he put a hand to the door. "It must of been painful. I'm sure Shion was more than a teacher to you. So please Mu. Open the door. And if you won't come out, then atleast let us in."

It was silent for several minutes before the lock on the door was released, and Mu stepped out a single step from his room, wearing nothing but a nightshirt and an exhausted expression on his person. "Shun can come in...But not Athena...or Aldebaren." he spoke softly.

"I understand." Shun nodded. Stepping into the darkened room after nodding to Saori.

After the door closed, Aldebaren rubbed at the back of his head. "I can't help but get the feeling that things are going to be okay now."

Athena nodded, "Indeed, I suppose Shun is best suited to this. Afterall he and Mu are a lot alike."

"I feel ashamed that I was not able to be of any assistence." he sighed before lowering his hand to his side.

"Don't punish yourself. After all though you are Mu's most cherished friend. Mu prefers to bare his burdens alone."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shun looked about the darkened room as his eyes adjusted. It was lightly furnished with trinkets most likely from Mu's home. By the bed was a frame that stood on the bedtable. He picked it up and smiled. It held a single photograph that had obviously been taken years ago. Mu, much younger than he was now, sat on the lap of an elderly man, who's expression was nothing less than that of a man who was proud of the one on his lap. Mu's smile in the picture showed how happy he was back then. He returned it to it's place before facing the Lemurian. "He has such kind eyes."

"Yes...Shion was very kind." Mu confirmed as he stood by his door.

Shun walked over and took his hands into his own. "Mu, don't you think a man as kind as he wouldn't of wanted you to be filled with so much pain?"

"I know...but I cannot help but feel regret."

"Regret for what?"

"I did not protect him. I failed my duty as a gold saint. Shion died alone with no one to defend him."

"I see...so you saw it didn't you?" he received a nod in return. "Mu, I understand your feelings. My own teacher was more to me than that. I had no parents, so I never knew that kind of love. Atleast not until I started my training on Andromeda Island. Daidalos cared for me as though I were his own son."

"It was the same for me..." he whimpered. "...I never knew my parents...they died when I was young...I lived on the streets before I met Shion. Always being hungry, and having to find a dry place to sleep at night."

"Until Shion found you right? Then he gave you a home, food to eat, and a safe place to sleep." he pulled his hands up closer near his face. "Not only that a purpose in life so you could live."

"But I still failed him." he cried.

"No. You did not fail him Mu. Infact i'm sure Shion, even in his death, was proud of you." he removed his hand's from Mu's. Mu's sniffled until he realized Shun had put something in his hands. Opening them he found a golden locket. "Forgive me, Mu. For I saw what only you should of seen."

With great confusion, Mu opened the locket. Inside was a picture of himself beside Shion after he'd become a gold saint at the age of seven. As well as an engraving that read. "To my greatest treasure, Mu. Shion." Mu's tears fell like waterfalls as he collasped to his knees. He wailed in sorrow even as Shun hugged him close.

"It's okay." Shun placed a hand on his head. "It's okay to cry." he assured. While outside the door, Athena and Aldebaren wondered what had happened behind the closed door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day, Mu was seen performing his duties. Back to his usual self, and leaving all save for one, wondering what had eased his sorrows. Sitting at his favorite spot in his temple, he held the locket that he now wore around his neck. Rubbing his fingers along it as he smiled happily for the first time in a long time. When he heard someone coming, he tucked it away in the collar of his cloth before anyone could see it.

"Master Mu, i'm hungry!" Kiki ran up and tugged on his arm.

Mu smiled as he was hit with a memory of himself doing the same thing years ago. He'd tug on Shion's robes, looking up at him with pleading eyes, and telling him he wished to be fed. In return Shion would smile and place a hand on his head, while saying. "Alright, let us go to sit for our meal." Mu stated as he stood up.

Kiki blinked at him in confusion at those words. "Eh? Master Mu, are you sure your feeling okay? You've never said that before."

Mu smiled a soft smile. "Yes." He looked to the horizon. "Everything's fine now." he put a hand where the locket lay at his chest. Unaware that Shion's spirit stood beside him, smiling proudly as he always had when it came to his greatest treasure. Mu.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Finally ONE of my Saint Seiya fanfics have been completed! Okay...well...one of the ones I was working on anyway along with my Kuroshitsuji and other fics . *cough*. _

_I've basically been trying to work on fanfics whenever I can at this point. Because ever since I got back from AX2013, I have been working. Basically I ended up going into work at 3 pm on the 9th of July when I was supposed to go in at 7 pm. . My supervisor is sooooo damn lucky I made it home at 3 am that day from my twelve hour drive or he'd of frankly been screwed. And I also was able to get sleep before having to go in. Otherwise that would of sucked all the more for me. Then I got told i'm pretty much the temporary supervisor because my supervisor went to get his surgery (WHICH WAS MINOR SURGERY BTW!), and would be out for about 2 to 3 weeks. (He was only supposed to be gone a few days.). So i've pretty much been working since I got back from AX. . AND ALL IN THE SHIFT I HATE THE MOST! MORNING SHIFT! *growls in frustration* I am a night owl. I do not do well with mornings .. So now I basically have no life because I don't get a day off until the 19th. And i'll have worked 10 DAYS straight before that first day off. Uuurrggghhh!_

_And I know what some of you are thinking, hey be happy your the temporary supervisor, it's good for advancement and stuff. But in my job, there is LITTERALLY ZERO benefit to being a supervisor or even a temporary one. . And the only reason i'm the temporary supervisor is because i'm the only one who was qualified. And frankly I also feel like my supervisor may quit, thus leaving me to be the supervisor anyway because he kept talking about how he may not be able to work anymore if the surgery doesn't fix his issue. But he seems to have forgotten the fact that I still came to work for over a year with BROKEN RIBS. And to top it off sometimes I cannot walk, write, or even stand. But I still go to work. He should be grateful he atleast got the assistence he needed to get his surgery (that again was a MINOR surgery). Because there are many people like me who don't get assistence and still go to work with worse problems with no complaints._

_My highlight of today, besides writing this fic (that made me teary eyed), was seeing Chico, a roadrunner that lives near I work with his wife Cocoa (who's pregnant with little eggies that will soon be laid o3o), came near the guard shack as if to say. =D Look! I has a dead lizard! Before going to the nest to share it with Cocoa. And yes, I do think this was adorable. _

_Still need to finish my Charlie Chaplin Undertaker Cosplay I didn't get to finish for AX. I am going to finish it however for a future con. And I am also planning on making a Andromeda Shun and Aries Mu set of Cosplays. . *cough* But those, along with a G Gundam cosplay i'm planning will probably take a while. Because I intend to make their cloths. I wanna do Shun's first cloth, cause I like it more. xD Even though that is not how it looks in the manga. =P And I kinda hope I can find someone to be my Kiki. XD But I doubt that one would happen. Because most of my friends are taller than me. ...and probably wouldn't want to cosplay as Kiki._

_Reviews and Comments appreciated. Pardon the rant. ._


End file.
